ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Girl: Irresponsible
Spider-Girl: Irresponsible is an American action-adventure comic book series published by Marvel Comics which is a spin-off of the series Spider-Man: Irresponsible, taking place in a possible future where Peter has a child with Mary Jane Watson. Characters Main *'May "May-Day" Parker/Spider-Girl '- the daughter of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker who takes after her father quite a bit, having both his powers and his delinquent-like personality. Supporting *'Peter Parker '- formerly known as Spider-Man, Peter retired quite a few years prior due to the loss of his leg during his final battle with the Green Goblin. *'Mary Jane Watson' - Peter's girlfriend who takes care of him after the loss of his leg and who is extremely social, outgoing and rather enjoys meeting new people. *'Norman Harold "Normie" Osborn' - Harry's rather innocent son who is May-Day's best friend. *'Davida Kirby' - May's friend who is one of the "cool kids" at school and who she goes to for help and advice on complicated situations. *'Jimmy Yamma' - TBD *'Courtney Duran' - TBD *'Jack Jonah Jameson/The Buzz' - J. Jonah Jameson's grandson who, ironically, loves superheroes and eventually becomes one himself. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy '- TBD *'Harold "Harry" Osborn '- TBD * Antagonists *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' - a terrorist who believes superhumans are inherently superior and thus must be torn down to human levels for the sake of making everyone equal. *'Fabian LaMuerto/Black Tarantula '- a man who has committed a large variety of crimes and is also a criminal for hire and who is obsessed with May. *'Elan DeJunae/Fury the Goblin Queen '- a scientist who is obsessed with Norman Osborn and who wants Normie to become just like his grandfather. *'Carolyn Trainer/Doctor Octopus' - a young scientist who, inspired by the old Doctor Octopus, becoming a criminal and who is extremely intelligent. *'Green Goblin' - While Norman Osborn is deceased, he is able to return through Peter, transferring part of his mind into him, which sometimes causes Peter to believe he is Osborn. *'Seth '- the Egyptian god of death who resembles a large snake with a humanoid body and who leads an army of cultists known as the Soldiers of the Serpent. *'Mr. Nobody '- a more street-level criminal who is the current head of crime in New York City. He is megalomaniacal and values power over everything else. **'Sketcher' - a criminal artist who is able to paint the future. **'Lil Maiden' - a stereotypical mean girl and a demolitions expert. **'Patchwork Pete' - a large creature made of cloth and plastic. *'Raniere "Blackie" Drago/Vulture' - one of Peter's old enemies who is now older and going under the alias of Adrian Toomes, still being the Vulture. *'Fritz von Meyer/Swarm' - a Neo-Nazi scientist who mutates himself into a sentient swarm of bees. *'Blank' - a man who doesn't have a face and who has a calm attitude most of the time but is prone to fits of rage. He mostly works as a hitman for other criminals. *'Jacob Nash/Shade' - a criminal obsessed with unlocking the secrets of the astral plane, now being one with it and needing a human to take his place so he can stay on Earth. *'Mandy Thomas/Looker '- a girl who has a large eye for a head and who has the ability to paralyze people by looking at them. Despite her obvious deformity, she is extremely egotistical. *'Samantha Slice' - an eleven-year-old super genius who is a criminal mastermind that constantly tries to get their way by any means necessary. **'Cut' - Slice's mute robot who has extremely sharp arms and legs that are able to cut through the strongest of metals. *'Cipher '- a man who has the ability to instantly read a person's mind once he touches their bare skin, usually affecting them drastically once he's done. *'Tina Watson/Ice Cream' - a more comedic villain who tries to take over the world using ice cream themed weapons. * Issues #/Like Father, Like Daughter/ - TBD # Trivia *